


Broken Roots

by Limegreenlemonade



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limegreenlemonade/pseuds/Limegreenlemonade
Summary: After a rough day, Chase just wants to party in peace. Little does he know that his purple haired ex best friend is there too.ngl this is a lil angstyTitle from "Broken Roots" by Michl





	Broken Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from "Feels Like We Only Go Backwards" by Tame Impala
> 
> If you want a playlist that I made to go along with this here's a link ...
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/mariaseidl2018/playlist/6O6dsg0XCZV5ig4MTRU9HY?si=oh30UsYwRBeIQbdkXxY1l

 

There’s one thing that Chase knows for certain right now - and that is that he’s really fucking drunk. Another blissless interaction with Victor Stein at the house forced him up the stairs to his whiskey stash. That had been the first mistake. Then, Brandon and Lucas had convinced (more like forced) him to go to another lacrosse player’s house where he boozed up some more. The nail in the coffin was when Eiffel dragged him to some stranger’s house. Chase had no idea where he was and he really didn’t care. He wasn’t at his house and that was all that mattered.

 

“Chase? Chase!” Eiffel’s blabbering about something (probably pointless) shook him out of his haze.

 

“Yep?” He slurred back. Eiffel rolled her eyes so hard that he was surprised they didn’t pop out of her head.

 

“I don’t know why I even bother talking to you sometimes, Chase. You don’t even act like you care. Lots of guys would love to be sitting on this couch with me.” She huffed. Chase had to restrain himself from imitating Eiffel’s epic eye roll.

 

“I’m sure they would.” He mumbled. Normally, he would’ve tried to somehow remedy the situation. But then again, normally he tried to give a shit. Right now, he couldn’t think straight. His filter was mediocre in the best of times and right now, it was nonexistent.

 

Eiffel huffed and got up from the couch, leaving him alone. He took the moment to survey the scene. Drunk, messy, rich kids danced off beat to some techno song. Some boys from the lacrosse team grinded on girls that they would probably never see again.  A few people talked in the corner where a keg was set up. Outside, a group played an obnoxious game of beer pong. Everything was chaotic and loud and noisy - which was exactly what he wanted.

 

Before, Chase didn’t have much interest in parties. Why bother hanging around a group of people that he didn’t share any interests with? He had perfectly good friends and access to a ton of alcohol without having to deal with - all of this.

 

But that was before. Now, he thrived at parties. The alcohol warmed him and helped Chase finally ease out of his thoughts. The beat thudded and he could feel it deep within his chest. It helped drown out the anger and sadness and fear. All of the bodies were a lovely contrast to the loneliness at home. Here, you were anonymous. Your personality didn’t matter. All you had to do was drink and dance and repeat.

 

Chase decided to get up and join the antics. He peeled himself off of the couch and stood for a moment to let the room stop spinning. As he was turning to walk outside, Chase saw her. His heart skipped a beat.

 

There she stood, purple hair and all. Chase hadn’t talked to her in, what, a year? It killed him.

 

“Gert!” He called out. If he had been sober, he would have left her alone. If he was smart, he would have left her alone.

 

Gert whipped around and made a face that contained equal parts hate, sadness, and confusion.

 

“Chase?” She was incredulous. Chase grinned and stumbled toward her. He felt like he was twelve again - utterly devastated by how much he liked Gert Yorkes.

 

“How drunk _are_ you?” She asked him.

 

“Not that much.”

 

“Well, that is a giant lie.”

 

“What are you doing here?” He breathed.

 

“This is a public party, Chase. Besides, do you think I just sit in my bedroom alone every night? I have a social life.” Chase tried not to think about her, period. Let alone what she did in her bedroom at night. _Wow_ , he missed her.

 

“How have you been?” He asked. Why was he continuing this conversation? This could only end in hurt. But he wanted to know. The part of him that felt guilty for everything that went down wanted her to tell him that she was great and that every was fine. Then, he wouldn’t be responsible for any pain he caused her. The part hidden deeper down, close to his heart, wanted her to say that she missed him too. He wanted to know that the feelings were mutual. Then, maybe, he wouldn’t feel so fucking alone.

 

“Really? You’re just gonna ask that? Did you magically forget everything that happened and pretend that we’re good?” _Ouch._

 

“No, seriously, Chase. What the hell? You don’t get to know.” She’s right. He deserved that. Still, it sent a wave of sadness through him. He wanted to wrap her in a hug and forget that this ever happened. But he knew that he couldn't do that. Maybe it was the alcohol or the unresolved sexual frustration that made him a little angry all of the sudden.

 

He couldn't help what slipped out of his mouth, “You’re not the only one who went through shit, Gert!”

 

He could feel her fuming, but before she could respond, Eiffel walked back over to him.

 

“Why are you talking to her?” Eiffel asked him as she slipped her arm around his waist.

 

Chase didn’t even have a chance to respond before Gert snapped back, “So he can finally talk to someone who is able to pronounce three syllable words and cares about more than how silky her hair is. Fuck off, Eiffel.”

 

“Wow. Overcompensating much? There’s a reason he doesn’t associate with you anymore. Come on, Chase.” Eiffel pulled Chase aside and he really didn't want to go with her. He didn’t want to leave things like this.

 

“Go on, follow her like the mindless jockstrap you are. It’s like you don’t even have opinions anymore!” Gert taunted him.

 

“Fuck you!” Chase yelled back at her. He couldn’t think straight and all of the sudden everyone is silent and it’s all too much.

 

Gert went quiet too. That was a first.

 

Then, she plunged the death blow, “Amy would be so disappointed.” Gert whispered it so only he could hear and Chase’s heart stopped completely.

 

Eiffel started to pull him away again and he snatched his arm back. He didn’t bother with saying anything. Chase felt completely sober as he stormed out of the door and started the walk home. He should have just stayed home tonight. How did his life end up like this? Gert was right; Amy would’ve been disappointed. He’s living a lie. He’s a cowardly asshole who just drunkenly yelled at his former best friend. His former best friend that he missed so much that it physically hurt.

 

Fuck Eiffel and lacrosse and funerals and dads and purple-haired former best friends. Fuck it all.

 

That’s when Karolina Dean walked over and matched her pace with his. What was with everyone he’s trying to avoid all coming to the same party on the same night? The odds were really not in his favor.

 

“Well, that was quite the spectacle.” She said softly.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Karolina.” He shot back. Karolina put her hands up as if to plead innocence.

 

She, instead, chose a safer topic, “Do you know where you’re going?” Chase looked around helplessly. The streets weren’t completely still and he was stumbling a little.

 

He shrugged, “Does it matter?” Apparently, that wasn’t the right answer because Karolina turned to look at him.

 

“What happened, Chase? I mean, I know what happened. Still…” She trailed off. Chase blamed the sudden tightness in his throat on the alcohol.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“But, I do. All the time. About all of you. It wasn’t supposed to go down like this.” She reflected, sadly.

 

“But it did.” He said simply. He’s really tired suddenly. All of the fight seemed to escape his body at once.

 

“Chase, I don’t know what went down with Gert, but remember how rough this has all been on her. I think that she took it the hardest besides Nico and Alex.” Chase knew. He remembered when she didn’t come to school for like an entire week. He remembered that when she did come back, she would leave classes in tears. Not that he was watching her.

 

“I’m sure she said something messed up with that temper of hers. You’re allowed to be upset. Just give her a little grace.” Way to make Chase feel even more like shit. Karolina was right and it made him stop in his tracks for a second.

 

“Yeah,” He whispered. Karolina smiled sadly at him.

 

“You know Gert holds grudges. I’m sure you could salvage this with a text.” Chase nodded and panicked at the thought. He had spent so long resisting the urge to shoot her a text when anything happened. A sudden image of pandora’s box flashed in his head.

 

“Here, let me drive you back.” Karolina gestured to a car a little ways down the street. Chase only agreed because everything was wobbly and his head felt like it was filled with cotton.

 

Karolina waved and whispered, “Take care of yourself, Chase,” as he quietly opened the door. He fumbled up the steps as quietly as possible and slipped into bed. The world seemed to melt away as he stared at his phone. Gert’s contact was pulled up and he stared at the photo. She looked so pretty and his heart clenched. How did he screw this up so badly?

 

Chase typed out, “im really sorry gert” and the alcohol let him press send without hesitation. Next thing he knew, he was asleep dreaming of purple hair and thin framed glasses and a time when things weren’t so damn complicated.

  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I love the Karolina x Chase brotp and it has been underutilized so far. I think sometimes Chase gets platonic affection confused with love affection because he's touch starved. Hence, him liking the girl who is nice to him while everyone else is mean in season one. FYI - There will be a part two that takes place sometime in season two that I'll post. Not sure when bc I'm going on a vacation. I hope this was in character lol


End file.
